


We'll drink Sake

by Act_ocean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Act_ocean/pseuds/Act_ocean
Summary: A simple short letter wrote from Luffy to Ace, shortly after his death.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	We'll drink Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I have been experiencing a lot with first person POV lately, and especially letter and diary writing, and this was one of the few thing's I wrote in English instead of my mother language.
> 
> It was a lot of quote on quote "fun" to write this, and i hope you'll enjoy to read it.

_Dear Ace_

_Why did you have to go away? You could have stayed just a bit longer. I wouldn’t have minded, if I took that magna guys hit. You see I already survived all these horrible things. I’m sure one more wouldn’t do a difference._

_This pains me more. Why did you have to go? Don’t you understand, people loved you. You said it yourself:” Thank you, for loving me.” You need to understand, that means you can’t just stop living like that. Don’t you understand. We can’t keep going without you. not your crew, not me and nor can the world. It just doesn’t work like that. I should’ve taken that hit. Tora-o could’ve put me together._

_Why couldn’t he fix you too?_

_They say your dead. I don’t want to hear it. It’s not true, it’s not true, it’s not true, IT’S NOT TRUE. i saw it happen but it can’t be, because you’re Ace, you’re the most intelligent one of us. The one who was going to survive. Weren’t you going to make Whitebeard the pirate king. That old man told us the One Piece exist. He surely is a worthy challenger._

_That old man died._

_You called him Pops didn’t you? that means he’s my family too, since you know we’re brothers. I don’t really know how to feel about it, but you deemed him a good guy, so I’ll give him a chance. You just need to vouch for him, come up and say:” Luffy this a good man, he’s family.” and then it’ll be fine._

_Right, Ace?_

_Just talk to me. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Not when Sabo also is gone. You promised. You promised you wouldn’t die like him. A real Pirate keeps his promises. You are a real pirate._

_It’s not the same as when Sabo Died. I remember that time clearly, even though I don’t really want to. At that time, we were together. You were a strong big bro. Saying all those pretty things: “I’m not going to die, there’s no way I’m leaving a weakling of a brother like you behind.”_

_It’s not fair._

_I don’t want this anymore._

_I went there to save you, why don’t you understand that that. You were the one who was supposed to survive. I don’t care about the world government; I don’t care about the whitebeard pirates._

_Right now, I don’t even care about becoming the pirate king. What does it even matter if you’re not there to see?_

_I was supposed to show you, how I was the stronger one._

_Will you please come back?_

_I know the whitebeard pirates has disbanded, but you can just join my crew. I’m sure then others wouldn’t mind. They’re all so great._

_Zoro would probably be a bit hesitant at first. He never trusted new people easily. Remember Robin? That girl, who you know helped Crocodile. Well she joined the crew. You probably saw the Papers, didn’t you? It toke Zoro a looong time before he trusted her. I’m sure it wouldn’t be as bad with you since you are my Brothe, but he would probably be cold at first._

_But them he would open up, and I’m sure you guys would be the best drinking Buddies._

_Nami would probably be a new kind of danger, since all she does is try to get money. That doesn’t mean that she’s a bad person, but you should probably look after your pouch. She’s a good navigator and you two got along fine in Alabasta so I’m not scared._

_Usopp Has a pirate dad, just like you and I. His dad is also a Deadbeat just like mine, but don’t tell him that. He worships the man like he’s some god. Which is probably close to the truth, since he’s a apart of shanks crew. He lies a lot but is a good man. You’ll find him funny, at least you did in alabasta._

_You also remember Sanji, don’t you? he’s our cook. I’m sure you would spend most of your time teasing him, just like he does with Zorro. You’ll enjoy his food. You tasted it before, so I’m sure you’ve not forgotten it._

_Because Sanji is the best cook in the whole world._

_Chopper is our doctor. he has always made sure that we were all no matter what happened. He has a cure to everything. I’m sure that he would find a way to save you too._

_Since we last saw each other three more have joined the crew._

_Franky is frankly such a good guy. He made us a new ship, since Going Merry, couldn’t sail any longer. He’s a great bro. always make sure that the ship is ready to go. I’m sure it’s even better than that whitebeard ship._

_As our musician, do we have a Skeleton named Brook. A skeleton! I know, it’s so cool! He’s friends with Laboon, and we’re helping him travel all around the world, so they can meet again. You’re going to love his music; he plays all the classics like no other ever could._

_And at last there’s Robin. She wasn’t actually as bad as we thought her to be. She was just misunderstood. Robin is our Friend and Crewmate, and we all love her. You probably saw that I declared war on the world government. That was for her. she wanted to live, so we made it so she could live._

_There was a time, when you thought you couldn’t live too, wasn’t there? All dark ad broody you didn’t even bother with me. You were so mean, but I kept following, because I wanted to._

_And no matter what happens, I’m always going to get or do what I want. It doesn’t matter if it’s to get a steak or to become The Pirate King. It WILL always happen._

_And I want to change the world for you just like I did with Robin. I’ll change the world so you can live it in too. You’ll never feel ashamed of where you came from, you’ll never be scared of people discovering it._

_We’ll grow old and live on a little weird island together. Maybe one of us will have kids. Probably you. We’ll sit on the terrace together and talk about how your family is doing, while we will wonder who’ll join Sabo first. I’ll bet on you since you are older, and we’ll laugh and drink sake just like we were kids again._

_We’ll get through this._

_But none of that is really going to happen, is it?_

_Because you have already joined Sabo._

_You’ve left me to go to some stupid place. Please tell me why? Why? WHY!!_

_Why won’t you answer me Ace?_

_Your brother, Luffy_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, now I'm done with that. Time to return to my usual writing stile.
> 
> Of course I still hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
